


Angel in the Bunker

by Relm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Bottom Dean, Castiel in the Bunker, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relm/pseuds/Relm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if when Dean sent Castiel away, he came back to the bunker for shelter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel in the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the characters and make no money on this!
> 
> This was written for Casfucker on tumblr
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr: Dances-in-underwear
> 
> Like it? Let me know!!

The soft, electronic light from the computer fell on Dean's face as he finished reading the article on the screen, concluding that there was no case to be found there. The hunter stretched in his chair and glanced at the clock on screen. It displayed the time as being four in the morning. He yawned. Sam had gone to bed hours ago and Dean supposed that he should too. 

Walking towards his room, he heard scuffling out near the door of the bunker. The Winchester, suddenly much more awake, grabbed a nearby knife and made his way towards the door. Cautiously, he opened it, checking out the area slowly. A dark figure came around from the side and stopped as soon as he noticed the hunter.

"I'm sorry Dean! It's me, Castiel." He said as he froze and put his hands up. The hunter squinted at him and went over.

"Cas? What the hell are you doin' here man? Get in here!" He yanked the former angel's sleeve as he pulled him into the bunker. “Seriously, man. What the hell?”

Castiel looked worse for wear, he was thinner than Dean remembered and had much more facial hair than when they’d last seen him. His clothes were ill fitting at best and he could probably stand taking a shower.

“Dean, I know you said I couldn’t stay but I just…” He was cut off as Dean pressed his lips against his own, effectively silencing the former angel. He slowly relaxed into the contact and his eyes slid shut as warm hands wrapped around his waist. They pulled away briefly and he looked at the hunter.

“That doesn’t help.” He said.

“I don’t wanna talk about that right now, Cas.” He pressed his rising erection into the other’s thigh as if it would explain his situation. “C’mon, shower, now.” He managed to pant out between hungry kisses as he led him to the bathroom.

Cas returned each and every kiss and touch with equal enthusiasm as they sloppily made their way deep into the bunker, shedding clothes behind them as they went, his concerns pushed to the wayside. Dean pulled him into the bathroom and closed the door behind them, pausing only to start up the shower and pull the former angel’s shirt off. 

Shedding the rest of their clothes into a pile, the pair slowly made their way under the warm shower spray, the hunter’s hands rubbing and caressing every bit of skin he could get to while Castiel’s moans were low and needy, obviously enjoying the attention. 

Taking the soap into his hands, Dean rubbed it over every inch of the former angel, starting at his shoulders, tracing down over his chest and paying great attention to his stomach. The man in front of him looked even skinnier sopping wet and it made the hunter scowl but he put the thought aside to move around behind him and lavish attention to his back. 

Castiel was arching into the touch, body incredibly reactive and erection painfully hard. Dean’s eyes did not miss his hardness but he was also eager to draw out the foreplay, imploring for the former angel to give his body the same attention. The other was all too willing, a hungry look in his eyes as he took the soap and ran his hands over Dean’s chest, placing a soft kiss to his lips. 

They fell into a deeper kiss as his hands roamed over the hunter, moving to grasp his ass firmly, making Dean buck and grind into him, much to both of their delights and they were eager to repeat the motion. Cas slid his wet cock against Dean’s, rutting against him unashamedly while moving to nip and suck at his neck as he half heartedly continued to wash the other.

“Nhgh…Cas…” The hunter’s voice was low and sounded much more gravelly than normal. “Dammit Cas, I want you to fuck me.” He growled as he thrust against him, fingers pressing firmly into his hips.  
The former angel nodded distractedly as he licked at the side of Dean’s neck, letting his arms fall along the other’s sides. The hunter turned himself around, his back to the other as he ground his ass needily against his dripping arousal. 

Grabbing a container of liquid soap, Dean put it in one of Cas’ hands. “C’mon, use it.”

Taking the soap, he opened the bottle as he pulled away, the viscous substance dripping over his fingers. Once he’d gotten a good amount, he ran a finger along the crack of Dean’s ass, nipping and licking at his neck while he massaged the flesh of his entrance. The hunter’s head went back as he rested it on Cas’ shoulder, low moans escaping from his lips as he was teased, hips starting to push back onto the finger. Taking the hint, the former angel pushed the digit slowly into him, hearing the moans and gasps that escaped the others lips made him freeze again but Dean slowly pushed back on the finger, urging him to continue.

Castiel worked his finger deeper into the other’s hole, pushing another one in beside it when the man in front of him had become too quiet. With two fingers, he had the hunter moaning again, water dripping down his body and splashing the former angel every time he pushed back onto the intruding digits. Cas curved them slightly and brushed against his prostate, making Dean writhe and moan his name.

The former angel blushed at this, pushing another finger in with a swift motion. He was addicted to the sound of the hunter’s moans now, he craved hearing his name fall from the other’s lips and he picked up the pace of his thrusting fingers. Arching his back and pushing his hips back into the thrusting digits was driving the hunter crazy, it just wasn’t enough anymore.

“Oh…dammit Cas…I need you to fuck me now.” He whined and the former angel grabbed for the soap again, removing his fingers from the hunter’s needy hole, much to his displeasure. This time he poured a more than generous amount in his hands before slicking it over his already dripping cock and a little more on Dean’s ass.

Pulling the hunter close, Cas nibbled on his ear lobe, moving down to suck roughly on his neck as he kept a hand on the other’s hips, pushing the head of his cock against and into the slick opening has them both hissing with pleasure and the former angel’s fingers digging painfully into his hip.

Working himself in slowly, Castiel has to steady his urge to just push forward and bury himself into the tight warmth. Inch by hot inch, he delves deeper than his fingers had gone, making Dean keen and arch his back, the noises coming from him were delicious and made the former angel thrilled to finally be buried to the hilt in the other’s ass. He gave a few slow, shallow thrusts before Dean yelled at him to hurry up and fuck him already, he happily obliged with a rough snap of his hips and a low groan.

“Oh jesus Cas, just like that.” They had taken so long to work him open that Dean fel like he’d burst at any moment but damn, it had defiantly been worth waiting for. His cock ached but his ass was delightfully full as the former angel pounded into him, angling his thrusts so that he hit the hunter’s prostate without mercy and making him shiver with pleasure.

Just as he thought he was nearing the edge, Cas reached around and grabbed hold of his neglected cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. 

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna…” Dean never had time to finish his sentence as he came with a deep, throaty moan that seemed to shake the walls, spilling his seed all over the other’s hand and his stomach. The tightness and pressure was too much for Castiel and within a few minutes of Dean’s orgasm, he was pulling the other close, thrusting as deep as he could as he rode out his climax, painting the inner walls of the hunter white.

Breathing heavily, they both slumped against the wall of the shower for a long while catching their breath and Cas nuzzled the hunter’s neck fondly. Dean pulled his hand from it’s place on his waist and around his middle, twining their fingers together.   
Dean couldn’t find the words to say everything he wanted to at the moment, so he settled for resting his head back onto the other’s shoulder for a moment. “You know, we should really get out of her pretty soon. The hot water’s gonna run out.”

“And where will I go, Dean?”

His tone almost sounded like he expected to be kicked out again and he felt another pang of guilt. “I’m not doing that again Cas. I want you here. You can bunk with me.” He could feel the former angel smile slightly against his skin and he turned around and pressed a much more caring kiss to his lips.

The pair turned off the water and didn’t bother dressing as they made their way distractedly back to Dean’s room.


End file.
